Project IV (Map Game)
Promotional teasers Rules General Rules * No implausibilities, after four warnings, your nation will be taken away, and become available to others. If you don't want this to happen to you, please do some research about your nation. * No swearing in-game, but it is allowed in comments. * Every ten years will be archived. * No Racial Slurs are allowed. * If you're country ends up being defeated, you can continue to play by playing as a different nation. * There is a max of one post per turn, unless a mod event happens. * War Algorithm ** War Algorithm result page * Development Algorithm Nation Switching and Interaction * You may only switch your nation once, and it must be a decision made by three mods to allow it to happen. * Any player versus player conflict will be no different from a player versus NPC conflict. * Players may switch to another nation if their nation is defeated. Map IV Map-0.png Project IV Mars Terraformed.png Project IV Venus.png Background See the Background here. It is 2657. Nations See the list of Nations here. Alliances See the list of Alliances here. Mods * Head Mod/ Creator/ Main Map Mod: Sidewinder * Mod: Hexarafi * Algo Mod: Colt Danny * Mod: Tgamer15 Mod Application *Sign up now! Polls Should the populations of every nation be buffed to the standards of the US and Canada(?) or have both of them nerfed? Buff everyone! Nerf the North American nations! Gameplay 2657 Mod Event: Technology reached its peak in the 2500's, and its stagnation still lingers onward.' '''With Northern China's declaration of war against the United States following the US's invasion of Tharsis, many nations have picked sides and the ''Great Solar War begins. Mongolia begins invading the Manchurian region of China, with the Persian Empire ending the peace treaty with the Turkic Federation and invading. Europe descends into hell, with not only the European Union collapsing, but relations having soured with the New World Order being created among allies of Northern China to combat the United Nations. The Imperial Venusian-Soviet Union declares independence from the Union State. The Kingdom of Iberia declares bankruptcy following the succession of the Theocratic Republic of Europa in 2650. * Union State: We continue to build up our military which now consists of robotic-humanoid soldiers armed with laser weaponry. Our population has slowly decreased, and stands at 657 million across the solar system, and 214 million within the Russian homeland. Urbanization projects across the remaining Siberian terrain are nearly finished, with cities looking like OTL Moscow (IRL). We buy Moldova from Romania. Our President, Kulikov Nikolayevich, opens up the Union State's first outpost on Mars, currently being occupied by 1000 cosmonauts. With the Imperial Venusian-Soviet Union declaring independence, we place 20,000 troops on our shared border in case they attempt a large-scale attack. * Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. We have successfully invaded and annexed Romania, We sold Belapol for Transnistria, and Moldova for one billion P. We will continue to improve our military, and regain old glory. Sadly, five million Polits died during the battle, and this shall be remembered for ever. We buy 100,000 Air Fighters, 40,000 Landkreuzer P. 2000 Ratte (two times larger than Landkreuzer P. 1000 Ratte). We will train approimately 3.75 million soldiers, as our population is about 300 Million. Sidenote: Hungary is acting suspicious, we may have to intervene at some point. ** Realm Of Transylvania: Things begin to worsen, So we need to know Hungary's True Motive, as he has signs of invading. We ask If we can invade Hungary if: ***Hungary Attacks First without triggering others to attack (Mod Response Needed) ' ****'Mod: Hungary has no real reason to attack others yet, and because of its small size, it would be supported by others in the instant it does attack. ***We can attack first, to prevent lot of casualties without triggering other nations (Mod Response Needed) Two ****'Mod:' Not really. Attacking a coalition member won't cause an instant trigger, however, nations will further declare war within the next turn. **And we also ask Ukraine if we could buy Transcarpathia and bordering states (to connect full Highlands to Poland) For 80 billion USD. (Mod Response Needed) Three ***'Mod:' Once more, Ukraine declines after holding a referendum, with the 56% being against it and 44% being for it. * Greece: Since the early 21st century we have recovered from the economic crisis and fought a war against the Turks. But now, the Hellenic Republic is experiencing another political crisis. The incumbent Prime Minister Konstantinos Kanaris has become involved in all sorts of scandals and his government is losing legitimacy, while the Greek Royalists are rising. Tensions are increasing as the government loses support and riots led by nationalists and royalists are erupting in major cities. The leader of the royalists, a retired Admiral of the Hellenic Navy, Augustinos Kondylis, is demanding the government's resignation and a referendum on the country's form of government. The current population of Greece is around 16 million people, and the Hellenic Armed Forces consist of 56,000 personnel. * Kingdom of Iberia: After declaring bankruptcy emergency measures are put in place by King Ambrosio Del Olmo to try to aid the economy. Industry for the war helps some of our economic problems with factories starting to churn out war supplies. Large amounts of unemployed are sent to work for the army to aid in the war. We try to especially build up our navy to defend from invasion. Hundreds of thousands of troops and equipment is sent through Morocco and landed in northern Algeria to begin an assault on the Arab Federation with gains being made and a foothold is developed. Meanwhile back in Iberia some citizens are unhappy with the current rule from the king and the Council of Nobles and some protests are happening to stop the war and focus on the economy SECRET Protests are “quietly” dispersed by the military and police with some deaths occurring. Suspected “troublemakers” are hunted down. SECRET **'You need to make an algo for the siege of Algeria.' **'How do I do that? Sorry, I'm new to map games.' **'Look at the War Algorithm page, and post the algorithm on this page. There is an algo already there, so you can see how it is done.' * Francia: Due to the war we maximise air and naval production in case of an attack by Iberia or anyone else a new space station called Jupiter station is constructed above Jupiter and houses space ships with lasers. We begin lowering taxes slightly to make the people happier. We request an alliance with Iberia response needed’’’ We begin opening new trade routes and start sending more supplies to boost the construction of Jupiter station. **'Kingdom of Iberia Diplomacy:' We’re already both in the New World Order in the war against the Coalition of United Nations. We would to increase trade between our nations. * Realm Of Slovakia: A military coup happens, and the army installs a general, Miroslav Sklénar, as the Slovakian President. The current military of 56,000 is further increased to 250,000 through drafting a lot of the population. These troops are being lined up along the Hungarian border, as they show signs of invading us, and we want to safeguard ourselves. Bratislava is renamed Miroslava. We ask Ukraine if we can buy Transcarpathia for 17 billion USD (Mod Response Needed). Relations improve with all nations in the Solar Alliance. **'Mod Response:' Ukraine declines. *'Communist Suriname:' Elections are held and Jannes Steijn of the Socialist Party of Suriname becomes the new president. He installs a communist regime, all rich people are locked up, we ask the Imperial Venusian Soviet Union to set up a communist alliance. (Mod Response Needed). ** Imperial Venusian-Soviet Union: The alliance will be accepted in addition to a trade agreement, if your government promises to not be involved in the Solar War, not align with the Union State, and do not become an authoritarian regime, keeping its democratic principles. We set up the Solar Alliance of the Proletariat and invite communist nations to join (mod response). 'Also the Imperial Venusian-Soviet Union offers to repatriate these political prisoners '(Player response numbers). **'Communist Suriname:' We will release the prisoners, but their wealth will be greatly reduced. We also leave the New World Order because we do not want to participate in a war. We join in the Solar Alliance of the Proletariat. * Imperial Venusian-Soviet Union: From the pinnacles of New Moscow, to the slums of New Leningrad, the oppressed colonists of Soviet Venus have risen against the authoritarian Union State and liberated most of Union Venus. The colonists are the descendants of the intellectuals and political dissidents sent during the purges of the Union State, and they have grown stronger then ever before. Under the leader of the rebellion, Emperor Josef I of the House of Marx, effective control has been established over most of the colonies. The population of the Imperial Venusian-Soviet Union is 40 million, with an army of 400,000, which originated from the defected Union troops from the October Revolution of Mars, as well as colonial militias. Despite the name of the newly formed nation, the Imperial Venusian Soviet-Union is a Constitutional Monarchy, and democratic Socialist, as the people and the Emperor, descendants of the exiled intellectuals, a determined to create a successful socialist nation free from the authoritarianism of the Soviet Union. The Imperial Soviet Constitution, has been formally accepted and it entails the structure of the government, the rights of the Emperor, and of the citizens. The government asks the Union State to avoid a costly war, and accept the independence of all occupied territories of the Imperial Union, as well as the withdrawal of their troops and a NAP. (Player response) Also the government offers that in exchange, the Union can send its political dissidents to Venus, where it will be our burden to take care of them. (Player response). 'Hoping for a peaceful solution, the government focuses on rebuilding the infrastructure damaged during the revolution, as well as establishing a formal government in New Moscow. '''Despite the communist, socialist heritage of the nation, we assure other nations we are not authoritarian and respect the rights of the citizens of Venus. The government invites true communists from the rest of the domain of mankind to immigrate and help build our nation once the war is over (Mod Response).'Orbital infrastructure was seized during the October Revolution, and the Imperial Venusian Soviet Navy, 10,000 personnel, has been ordered to ensure the safety of the nation. **'''Union State Diplomacy: We will not accept the independence of our territories, and will remain in control. We also explain that "we could easily defeat them and take away their independence if we truly wanted to". We also explain to allied nations that we are not authoritarian, and it is simply propaganda from the Venusian's to slander the Union State. We end possible diplomatic ties to the Imperial Venusian-Soviet Union. **'Mod:' Large amounts of lower-class families immigrate to the Union, with Communist Hungary sending diplomatic representatives. *** Imperial Venusian-Soviet Union: In desperation, the Imperial Venusian-Soviet Union asks the Coalition of the United Nations to intervene and recognise our independence in order to protect us from the Union. We allow inspectors to monitor the government to show the lack of atrocities and our democratic socialist principles (Player response). We ask the USA and Germany to help assure our independence (Player response). ****'German Diplomacy:' We will consider this first because the Union State is our ally. However, we will help both Union State and Imperial Venusian to solve this problem by diplomacy option. * United States of America: With the beginning of the Solar War, we place 500,000 human soldiers along the border with Mexico for defensive purposes, and we also begin an invasion of the Caribbean Federation. 1.2 million soldiers are used to begin the invasion, with us easily occupying the Lesser Antilles and islands such as Puerto Rico, Jamaica, and the Bahamas. The second part of the invasion targets the main centers of government - Cuba and Hispaniola. We send in another 500,000 soldiers, bringing the total up to 1.5 million after we had lost 200,000 men. These assaults on the main islands come with large losses of nearly 300,000 soldiers, though they are quickly replenished by us building more robotic soldiers. The rest of the Caribbean Federation is captured - and Cuba, Hispaniola, Jamaica, Puerto Rico, and the Bahamas are annexed as the 51st state of the United States, named Tropico. The Lesser Antilles are made into a puppet state. Congress, seeing the horrible status of the economy of the United States, brings a bill into law where anyone who is unemployed will be given a military-related job, whether it be direct service or production of military arms, robots, etc. Thankfully, this brings unemployment down to only 13%, or 156million people. We also begin pouring money into companies with large amounts of stocks to fix the Solar Market Crash, and this also gives people more jobs - bringing unemployment down to 10%, or only 120 million people. One million soldiers are also sent to Mars to hold the border with Tharsis. * East Asian Union: We undergo economic reforms and subsidize the spaceport industry to boost the economy. New aquaponic farms are constructed in Hokkaido, while mining continues in North Korea. We begin beefing up the army, with a larger active personnel force of 210,000 and a 500,000 strong reserve force. Tax relief is offered to larger families to keep the population going. The robotics industry is also subsidized to produce more intelligent AI that will aid in the stock market and military. Genetic engineering is conducted on fish so that they have higher yields and have shorter gestation and maturity periods. A mission to the Saturnian moon of Titan is planned, with the goal to establish a colony there in a few years or more. Fusion plants are renovated across the country. Troops are mobilized in Northern China to assist Mongolia in their war efforts, while making sure the economy goes forward. 100,000 troops are sent to take Harbin. (Mod Response Needed) **'You need an algo.' **'Algo:' War_Algorithm_result_page_(Project_IV)#Mongolian.2C_East_Asian_assault_on_Manchuria Mongolia and East Asia win. * Scandinavia: We invest heavily in science research and technology to try and get the world moving again technologically. We reduce ending in our military, but still keep it relatively strong. We announce to our faction that we will not join a war for wars sake, and that we will hold back and maintain neutrality until further notice. In Greenland, we set up the Scandinavian Space Service (SSS) to take our country into the stars. We develop a space centre there and start work on crafts to take us further than anyone has ever gone. * Germany: We have joined Coalition of the United Nations in the Solar War. We start to build defense in Bremen, city of Ruhr (Cologne, Dusseldorf, Duisburg, Essen), Frankfurt am Main, and Stuttgart with around 90,000 troops are sent there. Secret Invasion of the Netherlands and Benelux has been planned, and code-named "Fell Geib II" Secret We also increase security in the Franco-German border. By the way, current population in the State is 130 million, and the Armed Forces consists of 1.3 million personnel. We also continue to conduct research. We concern about Polish invasion of Romania, because we had good relations with Romania and expected them to join our alliance. 2658 Mod Event: Protests and riots break out in Romania following the Polish annexation. The Central American Union invades Texas, Arizona, and Tropico. Northern China is able to push off the East Asian Union and Mongolian forces, and subsequently invades Mongolia and Korea. The Imperial Order turn the American territory on Mars into a war zone. * Ethiopia: We begin modernizing our economy, hoping to bring ourselves to the world stage. We request East Asian help with infrastructure Asian respond, if you are so kind. As well, we fund a study of our history, and require schools to teach Amharic, Arabic, and English. ** East Asian Union Dip: We are a bit preoccupied with war at the moment, so we send our best architects to assist Ethiopia. * East Asian Union: Not discouraged by North China's surprising victory, we send 650,000 troops to defend the Korean Peninsula, utilizing air strikes and naval blockades to slow North Chinese advance. We recruit more soldiers into the army, increasing it to a total of 1.2 million in terms of manpower. The Navy stands at 200,000 not including ships. The Air Force makes regular strikes on North Chinese camps. We encourage the Republic of China to take this opportunity to retake its old lands. (Mod Response Needed) Old farming areas are converted into hydroponics farms, save for cash crop plantations. The mountainous regions of North Korea serve as a perfect defense line. **'Algo says the invasion of Korea fails, but parts of Mongolia were taken.' * Union State: We continue the process of developing the vast Siberian wilderness and continue to build better infrastructure on our Venus territory. We deploy 400,000 troops along our Chinese-Mongolian border in case of an invasion. *'Communist Suriname:' We ask British Guyana and French Guyana and our own people to become one country: Greater Guyana. So we have a chance against other (bigger) countries.( Mod Response Needed) **'Mod:' Both countries respectfully decline, but agree to a joint military pact. *'Ukraine:' (Wow, making a turn can be difficult when we're right into the future). We declare official Neutrality in the Solar Wars as it doesn't want to have anything to-do with it though we increase our Military finding by 20% and recruit 400,000 more until the war ends then we will revert these Military Changes. Meanwhile, we Invest in Improvements to our economy. **'Slovakia Dip:' Alliance please? Also can I buy Transcarpathia for 75 billion USD? *'Vietnam:' we start to update our Military and economy, we ask for help and to be allies with the Union State * Slovakia: We declare neutrality '''in the Solar War, and build 400,000 robot troops. We also improve infrastructure nationwide. We deport the Hungarians from Slovakia into Hungary. * '''Germany: We send surprise attack to the Netherlands with 94,643 troops and 15,300 robotic troops are sent there. Two carriers are also sent there, and we do aerial bombings in Amsterdam Results?. Prime Minister Arnold Schulz personally supports Imperial Venusian independence but there are still no formal recognition on the Venusian nation. We send supports to our ally EAU with 7630 robotic soldiers and 570 human soldiers are sent there. Infrastructure, especially in Eastern Germany, is massively improved. **'Algo says the Netherlands region is taken.' 2659 The Solar Alliance of the Proletariat is established, with the Imperial Venusian Soviet Union, Communist Suriname, Hungary and Angola being the only member states. Many in the Union State do not recognise this as a legitimate alliance, and discourage more states from joining. ' '''The predominantly German Swiss regions experience civil strife, with a more pro-German stance. ' '''Mongolia signs a non-aggression pact with the Union State and North China, not wanting to risk their sovereignty. Pharmaceutical companies begin utilizing Martian bacteria in antibiotics. * ' Communist Suriname:' We ask Germany to declare the Netherlands independent. Because we were good friends before the annexation of the Netherlands. (Player Response Needed) ** You do realize that the Netherlands was under Francia at the time right? ** GER: I think he meant Netherlands before it was annexed into Francia. For now, just wait next year I will answer :) ** Yes, that's what I meant * ' Republic of Quebec:' Due to rising public fear of total annihilation, voters have elected an overwhelming majority government of centrist pacifists. As an immediate after effect, the Republic of Quebec withdraws from the United Nations instead choosing to stay neutral. Nevertheless, the militarization of robots is rapidly underway and human recruit numbers are fast on the rise. The nation is prepared to defend itself. * East Asian Union: We cease military engagement with North China for now, but set up defenses along the Changbai Mountains. 500,000 troops are stationed in the Korean Peninsula to defend against any North Chinese threat. Spies are sent into North China to extract information on their military activities. With the upcoming 2660 elections, candidates for presidency are Cheok Sun Kyeoung, leader of the Socialist East Asian Party, Pak Hun Ray, leader of the National Worker's Party, Kobe Hiroji of the Rising Sun Party and Nagasawa Hatsuke of the Democratic Party. * Slovakia: We begin massive industrialization and development of the country. Also, robot troops continue construction, and we hope to make two million by the end of 2640. Also, every single home is required to have a solar panel, on pain of a hefty fine of 781,000 USD. General/President Miroslav Sklénar now styles himself "Supreme Leader". His birthday (June 12) is made into a public holiday, and many landmarks nationwide are renamed "Miroslav (insert attraction type here)". Secret '''A plan to completely reshape the Slovak nation is discussed. Currently known as Plan Revamped Nitra (not that anyone besides General/President/Supreme Leader Miroslav and his closest advisors know about it anyways), it involves expelling or exterminating non-Slavic foreign nationals, completely destroying civil rights for those deemed "hostile" to the current Slovak Government (aka non-Slavic foreigners, civil rights activists, pro-republicans, and "dissenters"), suppressing freedom of speech and freedom of the press, closing all borders, making nuclear weapons, destroying all internal opposition, and creating a cult of personality around General/President/Supreme Leader Miroslav. The first steps in Plan Revamped Nitra are purging the government from "hostiles", and opening "extermination camps". The Plan attempts to create a police state which does not tolerate any form of criticism, brainwashes its population to be fiercely patriotic, view themselves as the savior of the Slavs, and portray the Romanians, Hungarians, and Germans as "subhuman imperialists".Secret' ** Ukrainian Dip: We decline the alliance and the Offer to buy Transcarpathia. * Ukraine: In Continuing from our Policies from last year,we continue to Improve our Infrastructure and Development of our nation Specially in Areas which haven't received Attention,Meanwhile various parts of our Government want to spark a Cultural Renaissance in Ukraine though the method of doing this is still in the planning phases,With no Involvement in the war comes Free Labour (I'm assuming if Automation overtook humans in all Fields except Culture/creativity and by the looks of it Militaristic Occupations as well this was Based on my current look on how Automation is Progressing in real life) we decide to instate a Rand Reclamation Policy which is will start Next year * '''Germany:' We continue our invasion in the beginning of the year to Belgium and Luxembourg, with estimated 145,000 troops (we send more) Result?. We publicly support the pro-German side in Swiss region, and call for unification, however no military actions are done. We continue massively building infrastructure, in East Germany, we continue to focus on transport facility, and culture, sports, and tourism development. More parks are built to keep the environment good. We also continue to produce robotic soldier, with estimated 20,000 units are created, however, many of robotic soldier are not used in the war. Secret We start to put Slovakia on our "watchlist", as Slovakia's current regime looks more authoritarian and shows signs of new dictatorship regime. (Location's names changed into personal leader names, leader's birthday is made into public holiday. So, we start to send spies there, what is currently happening there, and new changes of the nation Response Needed Secret. Prime Minister Arnold Schulz said Germany will end its own war as soon as possible, Schulz, who is also leader of the Democratic and Freedom Party, says Germany want to bring the world peace. **'Slovakian Dip:' General/President/Supreme Leader Miroslav Sklénar assures Germany that "the current situation in Slovakia is only temporary. Soon, there will be completely free elections, and complete freedom. (winks at camera)". **'Mod Response:' The spies come back with information regarding Slovakian activities, although extremely cloudy. It seems that if Slovakia is doing anything suspicious, it is well hidden. * Scandinavia: Our space development is coming along well, with our first projected flight aiming to be within the next five years. In defence of our territory, we build a large Maginot-esque border in Finland on our only land border. We build up our nuclear defence program, with multiple missiles being built up to protect our country form an attack. Our lab research is going well, with some of the most funded and highest quality equipment in the world due to our massive spending on it. We invite scientists from across the world to move to Scandinavia and take part in the new renaissance of science. We build a submersible base and put it underneath the arctic ice caps, filling it with seeds, plenty of food, and all supplies needed to restart life if the worst happens. We attempt diplomatic meetings with the opposition in the solar war, and try to make an agreement that we can stay in our power box without getting invaded * Francia: We increase production of military and ask if anyone would like to send astronauts to Jupiter responses needed We begin to set up more Embassies in our friendly neighbouring countries so we can be backed up if Germany decides to invade us. We also ask Scandinavia if we can send four of our best scientists response needed We begin firing in Jupiter station with weapons. * United States of America: We begin a massive campaign in the areas occupied by Mexico. 60% of our armies not stationed anywhere else are sent down into Mexican-occupied Texas, Tropico, and Arizona. Needed. Last year, after a surprise death of late President Joseph Hughes, his vice president Conway Trump (Great-Great Grandson of Donald Trump through Barron Trump -> Lennon Trump -> Marcus Trump -> Conway Trump) becomes the new president of the United States, also stating that he plans on running in the 221st quadrennial election in 2660. Military production of weapons, robots, etc. is ramped up as the Great Solar War begins to heat up. We also land in the Yucatan Peninsula in Mexico with one millioa human soldiers and 750,000 robots. * Republic of China: Just to get a few things out of the way - our current population stands at 482,511,638 (if this is op just tell me) people after a recent census, and our military has 4,825,116 soldiers in it, with around 30% being human and the rest being robotic soldiers. A formal declaration of war is issued against Northern China, with our motives including reconquest of core regions (Northern China), taking territory of similar culture (Chinese), and unification. The people-supported democracy of Southern China as well as high troop morale give us bonuses to the invasion. The invaded areas are mainly border cities, where we conquer the wave-like border on the Northern Chinese border where we straighten it out and make it look better, and an assault is also led into Qingdao with our navy. Assistance from both the East Asian Union and the United States is requested. **'Algo:' The border has been straightened out, with Northern Chinese cities now falling into the control of the Republic of China. 2660 Northern China mobilises troops to invade the Republic of China, in order to draw a border that they agree with. Air raids and an invasion force of one million march toward their southern neighbour. Revolution breaks out in the predominantly German Swiss regions, asking for a guarantee of their independence from Greater Germany. Other Swiss regions experience a bout of civil strife, wanting independence from France. ' '''A strain of Ebola infects regions in Central Africa and Southern Africa. ' '''Boeing unveils their latest spacecraft model, the Boeing Hullcraft, the largest spacecraft ever created. * Communist Suriname: We prepare to send mining robots to Mercury, this spacecraft will leave in 2665 The journey will last one year and the robots stay five years. The ship will be back in 2672 (2665 + 1 + 5 + 1 = 2672). This space program can not be undone. We ask British and French Guyana to help''' (Mod Response Needed). The costs are up to five billion USD. The expected value will be 250 billion US dollars. **'''You need to ask them first, ya know? Both nations agree to the proposal and ask that the gains be split evenly amongst the three nations. * East Asian Union: We are delighted the Republic of China has finally responded to the Northern Chinese threat. An invasion force composed of both robotic and human soldiers standing at 800,000 launches an invasion from border outposts into Manchuria. Coastal military bases are bombarded and air strikes on enemy camps take place. We input more spies into North China before this happens to sabotage some of their weaponry. With new legislation, the population growth increase to 1.3% per annum. Development of our Venusian colony occurs. (Algo Needed) 'Kobe Hiroji of the Rising Sun Party wins the 2660 elections, sets in place legislation that will help increase the population of the country while boosting its economy. His goal is to increase the human workforce to produce quality contribution robots and AI cannot replicate, such as the cultural industries, the media, the court and other areas. *Ukraine (WIP): * ' Republic of Quebec: After a recent public census, the total population is determined to be 13 million. Military recruits number 800,000 with 30% being human soldiers, mainly in the line of commanders, equipment operators and special forces while nearly all front line troops are weaponized robots. A sizable navy force numbers at 15 Littoral combat ships, eight Mine countermeasures ships, six Frigates, six Destroyers, four Cruisers and the navy's pride, one Aircraft Carrier. With construction ongoing of more navy vessels, a large and technologically capable Air Force is also established. In the public interest, an experimental space program (Quebec Space Agency) is established with the mission of sending men into orbit. As a precautionary measure and in the spirit of our shared history, the Republic extends a hand to the Republic of Canada in the form of a non-aggression pact. Said pact will not limit Canadian aggression in any direction other than against Quebec. Vice versa is true. (Player Response Needed). Finally, Covfefe has been made the national drink. * Hungarian Royalist Front: We are preparing to overthrow the government and we are investigating the willingness of the population to help us if we tried to do so (Mod Response Needed). **'Mod:' The general population does not know your movement exists. Propaganda is eradicated by the government, and frankly, no one really wants a monarchist government. * Ethiopia: We continue modernizing, as well as begin construction of an Addis-Ababa to Djibouti. The modernizing projects also extend to the military, and we offer scholarships for Ethiopian commanders to study other countries military structures and technology. We commission the grand air force, and also conscript, as even if there are not armies on our doorstep, Persia is not far. However, a large peace movement is forming, as they feel that we would easily fall. but our government remains confident in the steadfastness of our people. * Slovakia: Because the robot soldiers need something to do, we put then in the towns and cities to watch crime. Other than that, nothing out of the ordinary. (Secret) 'The robot troops will not just punish people for "normal" crimes (e.g. stealing, murder, arson, etc.) but also "political" crimes. (e.g. criticizing either Supreme Leader Miroslav or the Slovak nation, supporting a republic, helping any Hungarians and/or Romanians, etc.) '(End Secret) * Turkey: President Ertan Ayda gives a speech in Ankara saying that he will rebuild Turkey and destroy the Kurds and the Greeks. To do so he seizes all powers and turns Turkey in to a dictatorship. With a population of 100 millions and an army of one million 84,338,000 and an army of 843,380 Ertan Ayda is certain of victory. **'Impossibly large population and army. Expect a nerf.' * Germany: We ask for peace treaty with Francia, treaty will be held in Leverkusen, Rühr. This peace treaty will bring Germany to leave the war and we can focus on building economy and infrastructure. We decide to hold referendums in Pays-Bas region (Netherlands), Flandre, Wallonie, Luxembourg, and Zürich (German Swiss) with two options: independence or join German as statehood (options may be changed, as of results of the treaty). Referendum will be held after peace treaty is taking place. WIP * United States of America: With the 221st quadrennial United States election occurring this year, Conway Trump of the Democratic Party wins the election after announcing his candidacy last year, and with him winning, he begins a renewed push into the Central American Union with nearly 1.5 million soldiers replacing the many who'd fallen. He also sends two million soldiers into the Chinese front, seeing as a democratic, united China would be a huge boost to the United Nations' power. Needed. Many, many, many millions of dollars are also invested into rebuilding infrastructure in areas invading by Central American forces, mainly Tropico, Texas, and Arizona. An expeditionary force is requested from the United Kingdom as well as the Union State. Response. * Republic of China: We thank the United States for their generous donation of soldiers to us. We use these soldiers to push back Northern Chinese forces, with a naval assault of Qingdao occurring. 900,000 soldiers storm the beaches of Qingdao after Southern Chinese ships quickly gained naval superiority. This opens up a new front on the Chinese Front, the Shandong Peninsula. The other 1.1 million soldiers are used on the main front, with their main goal being to push up to and combine with the 900,000 soldiers on Shandong. Needed. The many political parties of Southern China also begin selecting their leaders that are to run in the election and become president if elected. Some of the most major parties and their leaders include Dong Zhou of the Democratic Progressive Party, Jiang Xuegang of the Kuomintang, and Mao Xiuying of the Union for Development. 2661 Mongolia breaks their peace and invades North China with an invasion force 300,000 strong. Communist influenced civil strife occurs in the Venusian colonies of Francia, India and Scandinavia. ''' '''Kurdistan does not have a great reaction toward the hostile Turkish speech, and have expected this. They request the support of the Arab Federation in the event Turkey decides to get physical, to which a few nations respond with military support. Cofveve grows in popularity as a drink, becoming the new trend. * Turkey: We station 400,000 men on the Kurdish border, 100,000 on the Greek border and 200,000 on the Russian border. *'Communist Suriname:' Presidential elections are again held and Jannes Steijn wins again. He said in his election speech that communism in South America will win. And gives 0.5 billion USD to communist parties throughout South America with the intention that they will win future elections. (Mod Response Needed) * East Asian Union: The assault on North China continues, with a renewed military force one million strong to invade Manchuria. Camps on the Changbai mountains have been given orders to snipe any North Chinese forces coming through the region, before we attack. We announce a mission to the Saturnian moon of Titan in 2664. Covfefe grows in popularity in the East Asian Union. *'Republic Of Canada:' We agree to the non-aggression pact with Quebec, and our population reaches 380 million 160 million. Our army is at 12 million three million, with half being human soldiers. We send two million troops to invade north china, hoping to wipe them out. Resp On Algo 'We begin to research nuclear weapons. Our country becomes much more nationalistic, with the government having an expansionist policy. The drink covfefe has come from Quebec, and is now trending everywhere. We have created a special type of covfefe that heals many wounds when drunk, and is now being used by army medics everywhere in Canada. we take three of our 20 aircraft carriers to china, and use them to bombard Chinese military positions, trying to hinder mobility. 'Resp for algo **The most population I can allow you is 160 million. Your military has been nerfed accordingly. By the way, covfefe doesn't do that. It's glorified coffee. *''South Africa: ''. I want to start a solar war. I will defend my coast but I see no reason to defend elsewhere. UK and Germany will you help me? I have plans to drop a nuke on Quebec. **''' Quebec:' Great nation of South Africa, we are astonished by the aggressive actions you may take upon us. In the spirit of further progress, we offer a peace pact between our nations. It will not limit your admirable aggression in any direction other than against the Republic of Quebec. The vice versa is true as well. Peace between our nations is paramount to maintaining socioeconomic relations between our nation's people. Who knows, one day we may even work toward a common goal? **'Mod: By 2661 basically every country will have weapons at least as powerful as nukes.' **'German Diplomacy:' No. We are tired of this war and we have been setting up peace treaty with Francia. We are against your action and please, stop this, or you will be kicked from our alliance. * ' Quebec:' As a pacifist nation, we strive for peace. Nevertheless, in the face of great threat from the formidable South Africa, we stockpile and arm countless WMD's including gas headed missiles. We are aware of the NPT and respect it with utmost efficiency, the Republic will only use said stockpiled WMD's in self defense against South African aggression. In response to recent events, and in line with ongoing national defense plans, leading engineers have been called together to design and construct our own "Iron Dome", a missile defense system capable of bringing down enemy missiles. The Republic calls on the UK and Germany to not participate in this dishonorable attack on a neutral sovereign state. We hope to be able to resolve this situation peacefully with South Africa, with many options on the diplomatic tables. South Africa, a peace pact is the way forward. ** '''South Africa:' I will send 75% of our troupes into Ottawa (Quebec). To stop the nukes and invasion, Quebec will have to help us with future plans. ** German Diplomacy: We are done, We send proposal to United Nations (our alliance) if we can hold voting to kick South Africa. Response Needed We promise Quebec they will be okay, and we will try to stop them as soon as possible. Prime Minister Arnold Schulz says "Are they getting crazy?" on South Africa, and "This will be their punishment, they deserve this" on our proposal for voting to kick SA from alliance. Our diplomats are sent each to South Africa and Quebec to discuss about this incident, and we hope we can reconcile two nations. 2662 North China begins a massive conscription of two million soldiers. Several nations in the Solar Alliance are shocked by South Africa's actions toward Quebec, some calling for the removal of such from the alliance. Underwater expeditions in Europa confirm the existence of native microbial life. Patagonia purchases the Falklands from the United Kingdom, much to Argentina's disappointment. * East Asian Union: We offer North China a peace treaty, which will end Solar Alliance assaults on their country. They will have to agree to terms set up by the participant nations, or face further conflict. We advise South Africa not to bully a neutral country into their bidding, and it may turn a prosperous country against us. Development continues in our Venusian colonies. The population continues to grow, replenishing the gap left by our conflict with North China. Subsidization of the robotics sector continues, growing into one of the largest national industries. *'South Africa:' I want to start a nuclear programme with anyone. We wish to leave the united nations and hold an election to see whether our president shall stay as many South Africans our shocked by his hatred toward Quebec. We give the east Asian Union a formal apology for the Tokyo missile crisis. *'Ethiopia:' we continue developing air force and land capabilities. Aside from minor disturbances among some of the tribes, not much happens. * United States of America: 2663 The Union State launches a satellite to Mercury, announcing a mining outpost there. South African President Urumbi Gillers is impeached, and vice president Trevor Charles takes office. Starships begin to become more common, docking around space stations in orbit. Tensions among Pakistan and India rise after several skirmishes over the Kashmir region, reigniting a centuries old feud. South Africa: Trevor Charles has changed the direction of the troops from Quebec to Vietnam and expects to take Cambodia and Laos as they our the enemy. Propaganda posters against Quebec are taken down and replaced with posters against Indochina. Urumbi Gillers is killed with a firing squad. Charles donates 60% of South Africa's money to Quebec. They wish to rejoin UN and have started a programme that will develop the hydrogen bomb. **'Technically you were never kicked out of the UN, and you already have hydrogen bombs in storage.' East Asian Union: We formally annex Eastern Manchuria as stated in the Treaty of Harbin. We plan an offensive in Indochina alongside South Africa, attacking Vietnam and Laos. We begin funding democratic rebel factions in Cambodia, seeing as they may have some use in the long run. We prepare the Haganesora spacecraft for the journey to Titan. ' ' Republic of Quebec: Public opinion of the newly elected South African President Trevor Charles is much better than that of the previous administration. There is public rejoicing at the news of the averted nuclear crisis. In other news, the national experimental space program has yielded great results with multiple air-space cargo and passenger ships successfully constructed. As research and perfection continues, the Republic is on its way to building a fairly large space station / docking area of its own to conduct experiments and establish experimental orbital settlements. Chad: we will message Ethiopia for supplies and we just held an election Cvez Mahal won we will begin research and begin trying to go to Mars.''' Additional pages Work In Progress Category:Map Games Category:IV (Map Game) Category:Inactive Map Games Category:Space Wars